Reunited
by Smart Mark
Summary: At Wrestlemania, The Monster Among Men will be able to do what he's wanted to do for weeks now; Get his hands on one of the Special Guest Correspondents for the show, Colin Jost. That's thanks to an old friend, Alexa Bliss. The former teammates then... catch up with one another, after the show. Braun/Alexa, ONE SHOT


_**After Raw...**_

Welp, it was official. The Monster Among Men, Braun Strowman, was finally going to be able to get his revenge on that unfunny SNL hack, Colin Jost. There's a few things you don't do in life. You don't kill anyone, you don't pour the milk before the cereal(You fuckin psychos), you don't put FUCKING PINEAPPLE ON PIZZA, and you don't call pro wrestling fake. No, seriously. Motherfuckers on Twitter go crazy whenever someone does that. It's like the most taboo word you could possibly use to describe it to these people. Jost found out the hard way that Braun was just as sensitive when it came to the dreaded, "F", word. One week, he literally almost suffocates the dude, the next he destroys an incredibly expensive car to spite him.

And now... Now he's probably gonna get pressed slammed from like 10 feet in the air to the floor at Wrestlemania, in the annual Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal. And it was all thanks to one person... The Goddess of WWE herself, Alexa Bliss. As you all know, at one point, Braun and Bliss were partners in the Mixed Match Challenge under the name of Team Little Big. An injury at the hands of Ronda Rousey, stopped that from continuing into the second season.

That wouldn't be the end of their interactions, though. Backstage, the two of them sometimes ate together at catering, sometimes drove from town to town together, and whenever they'd cross paths in the hallways, Alexa would give the big man a slightly flirtatious wink. However, both of their careers were heading in different directions, which caused the amount of time they spent together to decrease exponentially. Strowman had been chasing the Universal Title and Kevin Owens for whatever reason. I still don't understand how KO was the bad guy in that whole deal, but whatever. Meanwhile, Alexa had gotten her own segment entitled, A Moment Of Bliss. That seemed to work pretty well in her favor, considering she's now been named the Host of Wrestlemania.

But tonight during Raw, Team Little Big had been reunited, kind of. Alexa had Strowman on her show, to try and patch things up between him and the aforementioned hack Colin Jost. Obviously, that didn't really go as planned. Still, it went pretty well. Braun was happy, and to be honest, Little Miss Bliss was glad that she was the cause of that happiness. She missed her monster a lot, and he missed his little monster just as much.

Right now, Braun had just finished getting his stuff together so he could hop in his rental car, and head to the next town. As he walked through the backstage area, suitcase in tow, he bumped into the blonde haired Goddess.

"Well, look who it is. What a surprise. Fancy meeting you here." Alexa said with a smirk.

Braun chuckled with that deep voice of his.

"Yeah right. You followin' me or somethin'? Feels like you planned to just run into me at the end of the show."

Bliss gasped, feigning outrage.

"Why, I would never do such a thing. Me? No way. Not little ol' Alexa."

Strowman then raised an eyebrow down at her, calling her out on her bullshit. That made her giggle, and end the facade.

"Okay, Okay. Ya got me, guilty as charged. But, come on. Can you really blame me? It's been a while since we've even talked, let alone shared a ring with one another." She admitted, explaining her reasoning.

"You're right, you're right. I gotta say, it was nice to be in a ring with you again. It does feel like ages since the last time." He agreed.

"Because it has been, Braun! You have no idea how upset I was when I got injured. I knew that there was no way I'd be able to compete in season two of the Mixed Match Challenge."

She then folded her arms and cutely pouted at the massive guy.

"I'm still mad at you for going on without me in it."

"Oh come on, I had no choice. What was I supposed to do, just drop out of the tournament?" Braun asked.

"Umm, duh! Ember Moon, really?"

"I didn't even finish with her. I was pulled out due to injury too. Look, if it means anything, I didn't have nearly as much fun with her as I did with you. Does that help at all?"

"Hmmm... Maybe a little."

That caused Braun to chuckle again.

"You're so stubborn, you know that? How about this? Alexa, I couldn't replace you if I tried. You're my little monster, forever."

Yeah, that broke the barrier. She was all smiles now.

"You know, I am irreplaceable. You definitely got that right."

The Monster Among Men shook his head.

"Say, you ridin' with anyone tonight?" He asked her.

"Well, I waaaas gonna ride with Mickie but... If you insist." Alexa said, getting all flirty again.

"I didn't even ask yet."

"Yeah, but let's be honest, you were going to. After all, you can't resist any oppurtunity to spend time with me. Not only am I irreplaceable... I'm irresistable as well."

"Again you're correct. So, I guess we're goin' on the road together. Cool. This should be fun." Braun stated, happy about it.

"I know it will. Just let me go to my locker room and grab my things. Wait right here."

She winked at him, and then walked off to do what she said. Although, Braun couldn't help but notice as she was walking away that Bliss was swaying her hips back and forth, a little more prominently than usual. That caused him to shake his head.

"What is that girl up to?" He thought.

Then, he found a crate sitting by the wall, and took a load off, waiting for his little friend to return.

* * *

30 minutes later, and Strowman was starting to get a bit annoyed. He was tired, and wanted to be in a hotel bed as soon as possible. He groaned in exasperation.

"Man, how much stuff does the chick have? I know she's a girl and everything, but come on. This is getting ridiculous." He thought, hunched over with his chin in his hands.

A few more minutes passed and finally, big man was fed up with waiting. He dragged his suitcase with him as he went around looking for Little Miss Bliss' locker room. A few backstage personnel were still around, so Braun asked them where he could find it. One guy let him know that it was down the hall to the left. He thanked the dude, and then headed in that direction. Once he was there, he knocked on the door a couple times.

"Alexa! What's takin' ya so long? Come on, I wanna go." He said to her through the closed door.

No response was given, so he knocked some more.

"I know you can hear me, Bliss. Let's go!"

A few seconds go by, and still nothing. Now, instead of annoyed, he was worried. Maybe she hurt herself somehow. She had a history of concussions, what if she passed out or something? These were the thoughts going the monster's head right about now.

"ALEXA! If you don't open the door right now, I'm busting this shit down!"

And... Still no answer.

"THAT'S IT! I'M COMIN' IN!"

The big man backed up, and was about to ram the door down, but right when he was, a piece of paper was slid under it. He saw it, looked at it confused for about it 5 seconds, and then picked it up to read it.

"Hey. The door has been open the entire time. Love, Alexa."

Braun scratched his head, then shrugged his shoulders. He opened the door and entered her room.

"Why didn't you just say something when I called out to you? You had me... worried."

The reason for that long pause at the end was what Braun had just, uh... Witnessed, and was currently staring at. Alexa was stripped down to nothing but her bra and panties. He was gawking at her in disbelief, and she was looking back at him with a mischievous, Cheshire Cat-like grin.

"Well, well, well. You couldn't wait, could you? Eh, patience has never been one of your strong suits anyway." The Goddess proclaimed.

Meanwhile, Braun was still over here trying to fully comprehend the situation he currently found himself in.

"Uh... You're not... You're not wearing any clothes." He dumbly stated.

"Hmm, I guess I'm not. How does that make you feel, Braun?"

"I don't- I don't know."

Alexa giggled at that answer.

"I think I do. I can see how you feel actually." She said, while pointing at Braun's jeans, which seemed to have a bulge forming at the front of them.

Strowman couldn't come up with a response for that, so he just stayed silent, while Alexa kept on talking. She seemed to slowly come closer to him as she did so.

"Ya know, you owe me for what I did tonight. I didn't have to put those two schmucks in the battle royal. You didn't even say thank you."

"Oh, um sorry. Thanks for that." He, almost shyly, apologized.

Alexa's smile widened at the sight of a nervous Braun Strowman. That was something that was rarely, if ever, seen by anyone. And she loved every second of it.

"I take pride in knowing I'm the only one who can make the big, scary Monster Among Men blush. Honestly... It turns me on a little." She admitted.

Braun was reaching his limit at this point. His self control was fading away by the milisecond.

"Alexa, I'm warning you. If you get any closer, I won't be able to hold back." He breathily told her.

That just made her even more excited.

"Oh, really? Maybe I want you to lose it. Come on, show me what a monster _feels _like."

Now she was standing right in front of him with her arms out.

"I wanna know what it's like to... Get. Those. Hands."

That's when Braun just couldn't control himself anymore, and honestly, I'm pretty sure most guys would've lost control too. He easily lifted the tiny vixen off of her feet and started vigorously making out with her. She wrapped her legs around him, or as much as she could. His frame was so large, she could barely wrap them halfway around the guy. Somehow, Braun had the wherewithal to hold her up by gripping her ass with pne arm, so he could close the door behind him.

"Good- idea...", Bliss remarked in between kisses, "Wouldn't- wan't... Someome... to walk in."

The 6'8 mountain of a man leaned back against the door he just closed, so he could balance himself. He gripped her tighter, moving from her lips to her neck, undoubtedly leaving a hickey or two. But right now, neither of them could give less of a fuck about that. Alexa was in a giggling fit.

"Your beard tickles. I like it, though." She remarked.

Braun let out a small laugh of his own before getting back to planting kisses all over his friend. From the neck, he turned his attention to her breasts. She took the liberty of undoing her bra herself to let him easily gain access to them. Going back and forth between the twins, the Moment Of Bliss host let out moans of absolute pleasure as she felt his tongue on her pert nipples. As much as she enjoyed this, she wanted to move on to the next step.

"Braun, Braun. Let me down."

He did as she requested, and she immediately went for his belt, unbuckling it as quickly as she could. The big man found this amusing.

"Eager are we?" He joked.

"Ha ha ha, keep it up and I'll blue ball your ass." She threatened, not really being serious.

"You wouldn't do that."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? I wouldn't? Try me."

Braun put his hands up, relenting on the teasing.

"That's what I thought." Alexa commented, before going back to the task at hand; freeing her monster from the confines of his jeans.

It didn't take her too long to do so, and before he knew it, Strowman was down to his boxers. Alexa gasped then smirked when she saw his snake stretching out his undergarments.

"I did this? Wow, you must think I'm pretty attractive, huh." Bliss cockily inferred. (Heh, get it? Cockily? No? Okay.)

"I guess so. Little Braun sure does." Strowman responded, playing along with her.

"Oh, trust me honey. This, is anything but little. Let's see..."

Little Miss Bliss pulled down his boxers, freeing his member completley, and then gripped it, earning a groan from the Country boy.

"Man, I can barely even fit my hand around the thing. Yeah, this is definitely not little. Gotta admit though, I'm not surprised. I've been curious about what you had packing down here for a while now. Hell, I've wanted to do this with you for so long."

"Are you happy with it?" He asked.

"Definitely, no question. In fact, I'd like to show you how happy I am with this. Is that okay with you?"

"By all means, please. Go ahead."

Braun's eyes went wide as soon as he felt Alexa's tongue go up and down his shaft, and around on the tip. What made it even hotter for him was the fact that, she was staring directly at him the whole time.

"Mmmm, you taste good." She complemented after she was done teasing him.

"Th- Thanks." Strowman blurted out, not thinking straight.

"But, I think it's time for me to _really_ show you how much I enjoy this meaty sausage of yours."

Even before he could fully process what she'd just told him, he was again caught off guard, this time by the feeling of Alexa's warm, wet mouth, around his, "Little Braun."

"Jesus, you're so fuckin good at that." Braun half said, half grunted.

Still, as she was taking all of him in her mouth, her blue eyes were locked onto his, increasing his arousal.

"Oh.. shit. Alexa... Alexa, I'm close." He admitted.

As soon as she heard that, she pulled away from with an audible pop. Braun was unserstandably disappointed by the sudden end to his pleasure.

"Aww, why'd ya stop?"

In response, the girl dubbed Five Feet of Fury, wagged her finger in the, "No", motion.

"Nuh uh uh. You can't finish yet. Not without experiencing the main event."

She then stood up and removed her panties, leaving her in her full-on birthday suit. Braun admired her in all her naked glory.

"I see why they call you the Goddess." He remarked.

Alexa put her hands on her hips.

"You didn't see before? You must be blind as a bat then. I could make a nun outfit look good if I wanted."

Braun laughed.

"I don't doubt that."

"Now, how do you want me?" She asked sensually.

"Climb on me again." He instructed.

Alexa jumped on him, and he caught her. He then steadily positioned himself with her opening. She cutely yelped when she felt his tip touch her down there.

"You ready for this?" The big man asked.

She kissed him and said, "You bet... partner."

Fast forward a few seconds, and the two superstars had become one. Euphoric mumbling of, "So big", and, "So tight", left their respective mouths. Using his unbelievable strength, he continuously bounced his tiny lover up and down on his massive meat stick, in a standing position nonetheless. Alexa's moans turned into screams as the love making carried on.

"Oh... oh. Fuck me, fuck me. Mmmm... Just like that. Oh God, you're filling me up so good! Yes!"

That's just some of the ways Little Miss Bliss vocally expressed her enjoyment. Hearing her like that, only made Braun wanna please her even more. So, went even harder. He slowly maneuvered himself and her onto the floor, so now Alexa was riding him.

"Ooooh... Please, Braun. Ah... I need this, I need this. Give it to me!"

She grinded back and forth on it, close to completion herself.

"Braun! I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

"Do it! Fucking do it!" He growled, wanting to see and hear her lose it.

The monster's menacing tone of voice sent her over the edge, throwing her head back and closing her eyes while letting out one last big scream. She then came down from her orgasmic high, panting heavily.

"That was... That was absolutley amazing. But, I can't... Oh god, I can't let you go without you getting off too."

She climbed off of him, then once again grabbed his manhood. She stroked until Braun also achieved his climax, releasing his semen into her right hand. Sweaty and drained, those were the two words that perfectly described the both of them at the moment. But, smiles were on both of their faces nonetheless. Alexa climbed back onto him and embraced the monster.

"Well, you said you've wanted this for a while. How was it?" Braun asked, still coming down from his high.

"Everything... Everything I hoped for and more." She answered, doing the same.

"So, are we even? Or do I still owe you?"

Alexa giggled.

"Yeah, we're even."

Braun laughed.

"Alright, as much as I'd like to stay here for a while, we gotta move before we get locked in here overnight."

"Aww, okay. Let's go."

The two superstars put their clothes back on, grabbed their luggage, and headed out together. On the ride to the next town, not much was said, but there was no need.

"Hey, Alexa?" Braun said, when they were close to their destination.

"Hmm?" She answered tiredly.

"When I crush Jost at Mania and win the battle royal, I'm dedicating it all to you. You better do a kickass job at hosting the job."

Alexa smiled, and softly giggled.

"Oh, I will. Don't worry. Thank you, Braun."

Strowman for a second, took his left hand off the steering wheel, and stuck it out for a fist bump.

"Team Little Big for life?"

She returned the gesture happily.

"Team Little Big for life."

**AN: Dude, after I saw that segment on Raw this week, this idea popped in my head and I had to follow through on it. I'll be the first to admit, I'm not the best at writing sex stuff in stories. Not my thing. But, I feel like I did an alright job with this one. If you have any advice or criticisms, let me know in the comments. By the way, I'm pissed at what they have Braun doing at Wrestlemania. This man at one point was the most over act in the company, and now he's been reduced to some shitty celebrity angle. That sucks. Anyway, again, let me know what ya think. Peace, have a great day guys.**


End file.
